Immaturity and Eggs
by MaybeMeagan
Summary: Popuri was used to being called immature. Gray was always buying eggs from their store. GrayxPopuri One-shot.


Hi! A little GrayxPopuri because I love them together since 64. But it's in mineral town because I like Karen and Rick. That and I wrote the egg thing a while ago when I was just doodling.

This is just a little one-shot. It makes me want to play my version of more friends of mineral town. I hope you enjoy! Please review! ( I accept all kinds.) Check out my other stuff if you want :]. I just created the story. :].

….

I sat at the bar stool completely bored. There is nothing for me to do, seeing as the drinking age was looming just two years over my head and I can't enjoy myself because I have to keep an eye on Karen. The drunk is all ready slurring her words together and making a spectacle of herself.

I'd rather be at home with the chickens! And this is a party! But stupid Rick couldn't be here to watch his fiancé and made me do it. He was in the other town talking to doctors about Mom.

He said it was clear that our Doctor had no idea what he was doing and Dad wasn't going to be home anytime soon.

I look around the bar, everyone in town is pretty much here. It's Mary's birthday and Jack, her husband, got everyone to come and throw her a surprise party. She almost started crying when she saw everyone. Her and Jack are in the middle of the dancing, he has her arms around her waist and she is blushing a bit.

Why can't I have that? I had that. With Kai but…

He's a stupid jerk-head.

" That's why no boy likes you, Popuri, because you call people stupid jerk-heads," I sigh and put my head down.

I can hear Rick telling me that in my head. He's glad that I'm not with Kai- Rick never ever ever liked him- but that doesn't stop him from constantly saying I'm immature.

I'm only a little. I mean. What's so bad about being youthful? According to Rick, everything.

I sigh and look over my shoulder at Karen. She dancing. But it's a dance I've never seen before and she's getting dangerously close to Cliff who is turning bright red.

I can all see Ann glaring at her. Ann's in love with Cliff- and I'm pretty sure Cliff loves her too- but neither one will say anything. So I can only guess that Ann wants to slug Karen.

I wouldn't stop her. I mean she's my brother's fiancé. She shouldn't be fooling around with anyone anyways.

" I guess I have to go stop her…' I mumble and start to get up, but someone puts their hand on my shoulder, I jump and fall out of my seat.

" Hey!" I yell, wiping dirt off of myself. " That hurt! Why'd you do that you Meanie!"

" Sorry…" Gray mumbles and reaches his hand out. " I didn't mean too…" Why is Gray being so nice? He's usually so cold, especially since Mary went got married.

He comes in the shop a lot. I don't know why. He always says hello to me and asks for eggs. He buys a ton of eggs. I ask Ann what he does with them but she didn't even know he bought them.

Sometimes we talk but never for very long. He usually says something rude then rushes out before I can get a second word in.

" Oh…" I don't know what to say so I take his hand and get back up. " No. It's Ok."

" But I thought you said I was a 'Meanie?'" Gray says, and smiles a bit. It'd be nice if he wasn't teasing me.

" Now you're teasing me!" I accuse him, my tongue out. " You really are a Meanie!"

" Better then a jerk head." I feel my face getting hot. He heard that? Oh no! Why does this happen to me! He probably use it against me at the store!

" I'm kidding," he mumbles looking embarrassed. " It's just that you didn't look like you were having much fun with her I mean… It can't be fun being her chaperone." He points to Karen, whose still dancing and saying all shorts of things. She has the karaoke machine in her hand and has started to sing.

" She's not that bad," I tell him, a bit embarrassed for her.

" You won't say that once she has a few more drink." Gray informs me, taking a drink of water. " I've seen her in here a lot. It always starts out nice. But by the end her singing is terrible."

" Why are you drinking water?" I ask, looking at his glass, no different from mine. Except I asked for juice.

" I don't want to end up like a certain drunk we know."

I giggle a bit. Gray's actually being nice! I like him like this. Our conversations usually don't last too long. Right about now is when he gets all mean.

" That and I'm only twenty," He tells me, a little embarrassed, he tips his hat down to hide his face in a cute gesture.

"' I'm only nineteen," I inform him, brushing my pink hair out of my face. " I can't do anything right."

He smiles sadly at me.

" You were too good for him anyways." He mumbles, looking into his glass. " Kai…"

I look at him shocked.

" What?" he mumbles, looking at my shocked face. He has a mixture of embarrassment and his scowl on his face.

" That's so un-Gray like!" I tell him, putting my arms around myself, hoping to distract him from my reddening face. " You have to warn me before you say things like that!"

Gray laughs.

He has a deep laugh and its loud. Like really loud. It's the kind of laugh that makes you want to and I do find myself laughing too.

" I didn't expect that" I smile, wiping a tear from my eye. I always end up crying from laughing.

" What?" Gray says, composing himself.

" You have a nice laugh," I tell him and smile at how pink he gets.

" Thanks…" He mumbles, a little meanly. I gulp. Any second he's revert back to normal Gray. The one who's always frowning.

But instead he suddenly gets up, and extends his hand.

" Want to dance?" He asks, and takes my hand before I can answer. He leads me to the dance floor and starts.

He's a terrible dancer and just barely misses my foot. He's also pretty tall. I can see that he's focusing intently so I don't say anything.

" I'd never cheat on you," he whispers as he twirls me around, getting a little better. I feel my face heat up.

" I hear she was pretty." I tell him swaying to the music.

He grunts.

" I doubt she looked like you…" He gets bright red. And starts to stumble more. I start laughing.

" What about Mary?" I brace myself for his answer. I'm no rebound girl. Nu uh. Not me.

" Who?" he asks, smiling down at me. I can get used to that.

The evening has finally gotten fun.

" I only came in the store to talk to you.." He tells me after a little while.

" I kind of figured that one out." I tell him, smiling. " But what did you do with all those eggs?"

" It's embarrassing…" He tells me. " I'd offer some to the Goddess. To give me courage. Some to my grandfather. Some I'd sneak into the inn fridge when no one was looking. And I'd eat the rest… I'm made of eggs."

I laugh.

" I could get used to that," Gray smiles.

We dance for a while. Gray slowly gets better with each song.

" You were right," I say, putting my head on his chest. " Her singing did get terrible."

Gray laughs. That's a sound I could get used to.


End file.
